


Son propre style

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [30]
Category: Marvel 616, Mystique - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Amorality, Drabble Collection, F/F, Flash Fic, Gen, Mystique doesn't care for your quaint little categories, Shapeshifting
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour de Mystique qui n'en a jamais fait qu'à sa tête - tête qu'elle change souvent, d'ailleurs.<br/>2ème vignette : Où elle croise une petite espionne autrichienne. <br/>3ème : Être tout ce qu'elle veut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Femme fatale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372697) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Du temps passé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199913) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son style de vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnage :** ’Mystique’ Raven Darkhölme  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « métamorphe » + contrainte accessoire « sex drugs & rock ’n’ roll » pour 31_jours (25 février ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Métamorphe, Mystique fait ce qu’elle veut de son corps et de sa vie. Elle peut être qui elle veut être. Elle peut copier n’importe qui, et s’inventer encore de nouveaux visages de nulle part si elle le souhaite. Elle est libre, limitée par sa seule imagination. Et elle aime ça.

Son pouvoir façonne son style de vie : le calme n’est pas pour elle (même s’il fut une époque où elle s’est laissée aller à rêver un peu à la tranquillité, mais elle ne compte pas y revenir), il faut que ça bouge, que ça change constamment ; elle provoque les changements en elle et autour d’elle avec audace, voire sauvagerie.

Les gens qui mettent les mutants en théories prétendent que ça devient pour elle une addiction et qu’en fait de liberté elle serait esclave de son pouvoir... Foutaises, d’après elle.  
...Oh, et puis, et quand bien même, qu’est-ce que ça _changerait_ ?


	2. Une touche de nostalgie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et embrasser une femme ne te dérange pas ? C'est bien, j'aime les filles libérées."   
> Mystique a toujours aimé s'amuser, surtout quand ça ne prête pas à conséquence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : une touche de nostalgie  
> Auteur : ylg/malurette  
> Fandom : X-verse, Mystique  
> Personnages/Couple : Mystique/une certaine espionne autrichienne  
> Rating : PG / K-plus  
> Disclaimer : Marvel  
> Thèmes : pour l'International Femslash Day (samedi mi-juillet, édition '11)  
> fandom = X-Men pour 31 jours (16 juillet '11 ; 21/31)  
> défis « accent/tendresse/souvenir » pour mf 100 mots  
> Nombre de mots : 100

Une très légère trace d’accent dans la voix de la fausse pute met la puce à l’oreille de Mystique. Ça pourrait venir de n’importe où, ce sont d’autres indices qui la trahissent. Elle lui demande directement confirmation : D’où vient-elle ?

Ensuite, elle jurera par ses grands dieux auxquels elle ne croit pas que non voyons, elle ne s’est pas laissée émouvoir par cette petite compatriote mal entraînée. Alors comment expliquer la pitié qui l’a laissée filer…

D’accord, elle l’a trouvée amusante sans son petit numéro et ce fut drôle de se jouer d’elle. Bah. Elle n’embrassait même pas bien !


	3. Ce qu'elle veut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle et son image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle pourra être ce qu’elle veut  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men (plutôt classiques ?)  
>  **Personnage :** ~~Raven Darkhölme~~ Mystique  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Et si seul que parfois, rien que de voir son propre visage - qui n’est plus vraiment le sien - lui est insupportable." d’après AndersAndrew,   
> puis puis auto-suite pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)   
> **Notes/Continuité :** je tire le fait que Mystique n’ait pas toujours été à l’aise avec sa propre apparence de sa série limitée (début des années 2000)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Rien que de voir son propre visage (qui n’est plus vraiment le sien) lui est insupportable désormais. Bleu… De même, son propre nom, elle ne le donne plus à personne.   
Ce qui lui est arrivé est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction : elle peut désormais quitter ce village et elle peut devenir absolument qui elle veut. Elle s’entraîne dur depuis qu’elle s’en est aperçue. 

Seulement… elle est obligée de quitter son village où tout le monde la prend pour un monstre et elle ne peut plus être elle-même. Et elle ne sait pas du tout qui elle sera.

*

Qui elle sera, elle ne le sait pas encore. Mais elle cherche, et elle trouvera. Il lui faudra un nom, déjà. Un autre nom que celui que lui ont donné ses parents : pour le bien que ça lui a fait…

Il lui faudra un visage. Elle peut en avoir une multitude, autant qu’elle veut, comme elle veut, mais elle sent déjà, obscurément, qu’il faudrait qu’elle en choisisse un parmi tous comme référence à laquelle revenir de temps de temps pour ne pas se perdre.

Et lui faudra le pouvoir. Sa propre force, de l’argent, de l’influence. Des gens à gouverner.


End file.
